different_destiny_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Narra
Narra was a default clone of the Jango-Fett-Generation. She was found by the clone trooper Fives and raised like his daughter among the rebels. As a very talented pilot, she soon became essential part of the rebel squadrons in attacks. She took place in the battle around the Destruction of the First Death Star. She later fought in the invasion on Tartania and later infiltrated a laboratory on Omwat, where she found the young girl Ender. She escaped with help of Mikael X, her future husband, and started her own quest to research the enhanced humans the rebels had been fighting in the last months and find their source, aided by Mikael, Winter Organa, Garven "Dave" Dreis, R5, Han Solo and Chewbacca. She succeeded in finding the source, and the way the people were mind-controlled by Virus X, together with a cure, the Saver-Virus. She ended up saving one of the outer stations of the rebels the Jedi younglings were stationed on. Biography Childhood Narra was born as a default clone on Kamino shortly after the beginning of the Clone Wars and the death of Jango Fett. She was therefore one of the first clones that the Kaminonians had used stretched DNA on. Thanks to the care of Nala Se, she and other default clones got extra-supervision. Additionally to being a girl, her aging process also proceeded normal unlike the other clones. When she was around 4, she got lost in the station the same evening Anakin and his troopers came to secure the Clone-DNA. Narra got scared by Fives, Jesse and Hardcase who tried to recruit other clones to the rebel cause. She hid behind a container till only Fives was left. Then, fascinated by the word Choice that Fives and the others had used, she decided to leave Kamino with them. Anakin Skywalker approved of the clones taking Narra with them. She also got her name that day, as Narra means brother in the Twi'lek language. She was quite the matter for debate for some time, especially when it was revealed there were other default clones. Fives was the one to raise Narra, though she had close relationships with all her brothers. It soon became evident that she was an exceptional pilot, as she rode her first speed racer with 9 and got to borrow Tup's X-Wing at the age of 12 to practice, even though Fives was constantly worried about her. Her determination to help others and become better as well as her skills secured her a place as the youngest ever in the rebel training program with only 13. Destruction of the Death Star Being over exceptional, she was despite being only 18 at this point taken into the team that was supposed to destroy the Death Star, consisting of Dave, Tup, Plo Koon, Sha Koon and Tyrone Dooku, the later succeeded. Dave showed concern about her, before going over to his usual joking routine with Tup. Narra was concerned about her two friends at this point, cause though she had confidence in her skills, she already knew that everything could happen out there despite this being her first battle. During the fight, Tup was shut down right before Narra by Darth Traya / Kya Koon , which she took as a huge blow. Narra herself was shot down but survived as Dave was able to free her before every help would have been too late by dragging her out of the wreck of her ship and reanimating her heart. She was later on present to tell the details about the fight to Bail Organa and the other rebel leaders, and held a funeral speech for Tup. Shortly after the events she began a relationship with Dave, that held for 2 years before the 2 decided to rather stay friends. Attack When the wedding ceremony of Leia Skywalker and Galen Marek was interrupted and the rebels attacked, Narra was part of the elite squadron "Squadron A", which took out the energy shields, even though it nearly costed Narra's life a second time, which caused her to be reanimated by Kix. In this battle, she faced of against the enhanced humans for the first time. Omwat After her recent cardiac arrest, Kix ordered her not to fly for a while, so she was part of the group to infiltrate a research facility on Omwat and gather information. There, she met, Ender, a girl who seemed rather disturbed by the events. Narra had already split up from the group and decided she'd have higher chances if she sneaked out with Ender and waited for the rebels to pick her up than try to get to the hangar through all security in time before the rebels would blow up the station. When she hid with Ender she met Mikael X, who gave them his help to get them out of the danger zone and hid them from the imperial troops. After she made him answer a few questions, he admitted to have been in the facility before and seen Ender, also saying that she was Force-sensitive. By then, Narra had contacted the rebels who sent Winter Organa to pick Narra and Ender up. Mikael persuaded Narra to take him as well by telling her he had information on Ender downloaded on a data chip. Beginning the journey Back with the rebels, Narra entrusted Ender to Ahsoka Tano who she trusted to take good care of the young girl. She then questioned Mikael about the data chip, and found out by reading it that Ender was an enhanced human like the ones they fought before, but a default one. Angered by the way Ender had been treated, she set off to find the cause of the super humans and the reason how the empire controlled them. Unwillingly, she took both Mikael and Winter, as well as Dave on her journey, together with her droid R5. She had a rather upsetting conversation with Mikael before they crash-landed on Tatooine. There, she sought out Han Solo together with Winter and got him to transport them to Kamino. On the journey, she had a rather intimate moment with Mikael in which she showed him her tattoo. Kamino On Kamino, Narra got to know about the destruction of her brothers and sisters through Tan We and Nala Se. They learned about the cloning facility on Certax-2, a moon surrounding Coruscant that produced clones shortly before the end of the Clone Wars. Orun Wa showed interested on Narra as a test subject, but she was protected by Mikael. Certax-2 On their travel to the cloning facility o Certax-2, they were captured by Juno Eclipse’s stardestroyer, though this was actually a trick of Han to get information . As they got pulled into the Hangar bay, Mikael, Dave and Winter hid in the storages for smuggling; Narra stayed outside to see what relationship Han really had with Juno. On Certax-2 they met up with Ahsoka and Fives, who were infiltrating the facility as well. The team was successful in getting the information on the second death Star, as well as for Narra to find out that the facility indeed was a cloning facility, though the main production was put to another base, only codenamed as C-3; but she found that the once cloning cylinders were Spaarti cloning tubes that happened to be created in Cartao; On their way out, Fives sacrificed himself to save Narra’s life; This was a even huger blow for her than losing Tup the years before. She swore herself to save so many lives that Fives would not have died in vain. After that, she decided to continue her search only with Mikael and R5. Dave took Fives place in the rebel squad, and Winter embarked to save her father, encouraged by Narra to do so. Cartao While she still suffered under losing Fives, she found out more about the Spaarti-process. Wayland They required information about Cartao shipping cloning cylinders to Wayland, where the enhanced humans were created. Though they found no trace of the mind-control at first, Narra found through the computers that next to the fluids that were normally in the Spaarti-containers and there were traces of Virus X. She also told the Rebels where the facility was, leaving it up to their jurisdiction what to do with them and further exploring Virus X. Being captured On their way to a research facility on Nauran, bounty hunters entered the ship to take Narra as a test subject, instructed by Orun Wa. Just as it seemed hopeless, Mikael revealed his Force-powers and freed Narra. She was very astonished about his power, and felt slightly betrayed, especially since he still wouldn't tell her his whole story. Nauran In the science-lab on Nauran, they found what Virus-X was, but before Narra could do more than start the download they had to flee. On their way out, they fell into a trap, with an old partner of Mikael being in charge. He revealed to an unbelieving Narra that Mikael was the doctor responsible for creating the virus. Narra was then brought away, while Mikael was hit unconscious. She was saved from being injected with the Virus in time by Mikael, but suffered severe injuries and unbeknownst to her, Mikael was injected. Adumar When she regained consciousness on Adumar, Mikael told her all of his backstory, before deciding to leave her, feeling guilty about his betrayal. Narra tried to follow him, but the two missed each other. Very saddened she looked in Mikael's old research lab for clues about Virus-X. To her surprise, Mikael was there. She stated that she couldn't hate him and kissed him afterwards. Frozen Moon Mikael told Narra about his infection. As she has sworn not to lose another one she loved, she pushed herself to her physical limits. Having found a last clue about the Virus-X being perfectionized on the Frozen Moon in the Unknown regions, Mikael and Narra went there to find the last clues about the empire's plans with the virus While Mikael faced off Aayla, Narra downloaded all information. End Battle Narra found that the aim of the empire was the station where the Jedi younglings where gathered. By spraying a version of enhanced Virus-X, they hoped to mind-wipe all children to command them however they want. As Ender was among these children, Narra hurried to help them. Lucky for her, Mikael was able to subtract a cure from her blood, that he managed to replicate. On the rebel station, the Jedi children were able to uphold a Force-field long enough for the cure to be given to everyone. When later on troops tried to attack the tired children, Mikael and Narra were among those who defended them, Narra in particular protecting Ender. End of the Empire Narra joined the festivities on Endor with the others and was highly honored for her part. She later met up with Mikael, who planned to go on his own journey, promising him to follow wherever he went. Life After Narra and her husband Mikael often explored the Unknown regions. They had three children, Seeley, Pelagia and Niusha. She tattooed a Five on her face where Fives had had his. Appearance Narra was tall (1.83m), and was well-trained through her soldier carrier. She had black hair, that she'd often wear in a bun as it was more practical for combat, but would later loosen it more often. Her eyes were said to be piercing, and had an ice blue color. Her clothing style was often practical for combat, and she often tried to imitate her brothers, especially when younger. If not around as pilot, she used to wear two blaster pistols. Personality and traits Though Narra never talked a lot with other people, she was a curious person and often ready to sacrifice everything for the ones she loved. She was very idealistic, believing in the rebel cause and helping others. Her idealism often became target of Mikael's cynism. She wasn't one of the most sociable persons. Though she was able to talk to others if she wanted or had to, she often preferred long periods of time for herself to think. Narra loved poetry, and would often cite different pieces, though she had problems creating her own pieces. Trivia - Narra is a character in the Character Development Thread on the What the Fosh! Forum